


The First Visit

by quentinknockout



Series: Beneath The Cloak [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quentinknockout/pseuds/quentinknockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis reflects on when his and Davos's relationship shifted dramatically. Explicit smut for no reason. No plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Visit

Stannis had always liked to call him his, in his mind. Mine. My knight. My Davos. He had a quiet sort of mad possession that overtook him when they were apart.

He remembered that the first time they lay together, hot and fast and unexpected, and how the Onion Knight had drawn away from that embrace, sharply and murmured, ‘are you certain, your grace…’ and in answer Stannis’s teeth hit his lip in his impatience.

He remembered grabbing that rough smuggler’s unwounded hand and how he guided it, pressed it against his own crotch, making the knight feel the warmth that was stirring there, Davos showed no signs of shock at such boldness, but rather acted as if he had expected it, palming Stannis through the thick fabric of the robe. Stannis let out a soft gasp at the contact, angling himself further into Davos’s touch, who took the hint and reached a hand inside the folds of clothing, unfastening, searching for skin onto skin. He found what he was looking for and took Stannis’ cock in hand, fingertips playing along the stiffening length until he had him fully and gave a few gentle strokes. Stannis held his breath, still trying to taste more of the knight with lips and tongue, the whiskers tickling against his jaw. ‘It’s not… my good…’ Davos breathed against him. ‘My hand, your grace. Perhaps-’

The honorific sounded clumsy in the throes of it all, but strangely, it served to warm Stannis further. ‘Would you…’ he whispered, but unable to finish the request. Davos was so always beautiful, so kind, and particularly then, when he was looking at Stannis like he never had before, so hotly, so expectantly, his eyes half-lidded and ablaze. ‘Would you, go on your knees…’

The words finally found their way out. Because Stannis was desperate to have him, mark his throat, and he didn’t care if there was a guard outside who could hear it all. And without a word of agreement Davos sank to his knees, pulling aside the clothing to draw out Stannis’s cock into the air, and his warm mouth were suddenly around it, his tongue encircling the head, and there was an experienced air, he had surely done this before, and Stannis had a fleeting moment of jealousy for the other men who had been there before him, and with a quickening of his breath and in retaliation he couldn’t help but thrust a little into Davos’s open mouth, feeling the sensitive scratch of the knight’s beard against his cock, losing a hand in the top of his hair, and he whispered his name, mine, my Davos, no Ser or pretence of respectability, but Davos was prepared and only responded with his expertise, a hot hand stroking along as he sucked, the other hobbled one twisted in the length of Stannis’s cloak, and when he leaned back for air Stannis came, and Davos leaned forward to catch it, swallowing him all, deep into his mouth, and kept him there as he softened.

‘I am yours.’ He whispered, finally, when Stannis’s breath had slowed. ‘And no one else’s, your grace. If ever I can service you.’


End file.
